


Curing Boredom

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Being stuck at Grimmauld Place made Sirius very restless. Luckily, Kingsley stops by often to keep him company - but Sirius isn’t exactly easy to entertain. A short ficlet.





	Curing Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 16 - Prompts: Kiss me / games, Kink: frottage, and for hogwarts365 Prompt 243: Dirty house

Sirius appreciated what Kingsley did. Honestly, he really did. But he’d never been a very easy person to please, or one easy to keep occupied - especially in a house so full of old memories.  
  
“Wizarding Chess?” Kingsley suggested.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Exploding Snap?”  
  
“Nah.”  
  
“Runok Ko?”  
  
“Not in the mood.”  
  
Kingsley sighed. “I don’t suppose you’re up for Rune Riddles, either.”  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
There was a pause. Then, Kingsley spoke once more, his deep voice soft. “We could give this place a clean. It can’t be good for you, being surrounded by filth.”  
  
Sirius grunted. “It’s not that dirty.”  
  
Kingsley looked around. Sirius knew he was taking in the dust-covered surfaces, the growing number of food stains on the sofa, and the faint musty smell that lingered over the living room.  
  
“I’m worried about what might classify as ‘dirty’ in your mind,” Kingsley said.  
  
To change the subject, Sirius stood up. “I’m bored.”  
  
“I don’t think there’s a single game remaining that I could suggest.”  
  
“I have an idea.”  
  
Kingsley raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “I’m all ears.”  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
There were one, two, three beats of silence.  
  
“What?” Kingsley asked.  
  
“Kiss me,” Sirius repeated.  
  
More silence.  
  
“What, you don’t want to? I’m hurt,” Sirius grinned, walking towards him. Their noses were almost touching.  
  
“I do,” Kingsley said. “But -”  
  
“Kiss me,” Sirius repeated.  
  
For a moment, it seemed like he wouldn’t.  
  
And then, he did.  
  
Their lips met in an electric shock of passion, increasing in intensity, until their tongues were dancing. Sirius found himself grinding his hips forward into Kingsley, and the other man let out a surprised moan.  
  
As their bodies moved with steadily more fervent desperation and passion, Sirius broke away from their kiss.  
  
“I think we should take this to the bedroom,” Sirius said, his breath hitching as Kingsley grabbed him by the hips, rutting against him, hard.  
  
Kingsley nodded, equally breathless. “Under one condition.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“After that, we must give this place a clean.”  
  
“That’s not fair.”  
  
“That’s my offer, take it or leave it.”  
  
“This isn’t business!”  
  
“No. But it works.”  
  
Sirius groaned. “Ugh, fine. You’d better be a fantastic lay, Shacklebolt.”  
  
“I expect you’re about to find out.”


End file.
